Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Chibimoon
by Alex Mann
Summary: Wiseman returns this time he has brought enemies from the past to build his new army of evil. ChibiUsa returns to the past to visit her mother's younger self. Unknown to her, she may be Wiseman's target. Can Usagi save her daughter? And is ChibiUsa Earth'


~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon Stars or any other series pertaining to Sailormoon. Naoko Takeuchi (gomen nasai if I spelled that wrong minna-chan! ^^;) is the genius behind this beautiful anime and manga series. I'd like to get a few things straight before you start. I have made the Starlights brothers/sisters so don't be shocked when they refer to each other as 'sis' or 'bro'. Also..I use some simple japanese words. If you don't know them look them up in a japanese to english dictionary. Anyway, enjoy the story..and if you feel like it get a bag of popcorn. Please Review ^^. ~~~~~~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Chibimoon  
  
Episode 1: "Chibimoon's Return, Pluto Is Waiting!"  
  
Tokyo, Japan - Juuban District  
  
The sun slowly rises over the Earth giving sign that morning was coming. Usagi yawned as she slipped from her bed to be greeted by Luna, "Good morning Usagi-chan,". Usagi rubs her tightly shut eyes gently, "Arigatou Luna," Luna leaps unto the bed. "Usagi..make sure you hurry up, you might miss school today," Usagi gasps in shock, "Oh no! I almost forgot today was a school day!," Usagi quickly get's dressed then brushes her long blonde odango hair.  
  
Usagi's mother is cooking breakfast when she runs downstairs. "Good morning Usagi!, I made you your lunch," Usagi stops to kiss her mother on the cheek, "Thank you mama, I don't have time for breakfast today sorry!,". Usagi spots Minako from a distance. Minako smiles waving at her princess and good friend Usagi, "Usagi!! over here!,". Usagi catches her breath then speaks, "Ohayo Minako-chan," Minako brushes her lond hair aside from her face, "So did you study for the Math exam last night Usagi?,". The odango- haired girl sighs, "Ugh...Math books should be written in Greek for all I care," Minako giggles at her friend's comment on her studying disaster.  
  
Crystal Tokyo - Gate of Time  
  
The amethyst haired guardian senshi of Crystal Tokyo stands guard looking into her Garnet Orb talisman eagerly. "Pluto are you gonna to just look into that orb all day?," Pluto turns around to see Neptune standing behind her. "Sorry..just making sure things were ok before we leave," Uranus jumps down from a ledge, "Let's go..we have much to do..,". Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus all walk off into the distance fading in the shadows.  
  
Crystal Tokyo - Crystal Palace  
  
Chibi-Usa stands in front of Neo Queen Serenity and bows slowly standing back up. Serenity speaks smiling at her daughter, "I hope you are careful in the past, and tell my younger self I said hi for me,". Usa smiles hugging her mother tightly, "Hai! I will mother,". Pluto's voice is heard, "Small Lady...we're here," Usa turns around to see Pu and two of her fellow outer senshi. "Pu-chan!!," Usa hugs her older amethyst eyed friend, "It's good to see you too Small Lady," Uranus speaks, "We must get going Pluto..,". Pluto nods, "Right! Goodbye Serenity," Serenity bites her lower lip slightly, "Goodbye little bunny,".  
  
Pluto, Uranus and Neptune walk Chibi-Usa to the Crystal Time Gate. "I'm ready!," Pluto nods with a sad look on her face, "Hai..Usa-chan...,". The garnet orb begins to glow a amethyst green causing a portal to open, "You can use the Time Key now Usa-chan," Usa sniffles hugging Pluto, "I'll miss you Pu-chan..even though I'll see you in the past," Pluto hugs the little pink haired girl tightly with tears running down her cheeks. Usa refrains from hugging Pluto and pulls out the Time Key. "Time Key..lend me your strength...and your will...return me to my mother's past!!," Usa yells out as a shining beam of yellow light appears pulling her up into it, "Goodbye everyone!!,".  
  
Tokyo, Japan - Juuban High School  
  
Usagi sits at her desk chewing on the eraser of her pencil thinking to herself, "Why must I go through this torture?," she then has a image of herself superdeformed being yelled at by her mother with red horns on her head. Minako sighs as she tries to figure out some math problems, "Hmmm..." she whispers to Usagi who happens to be in front of her, "Any luck so far?,". Usagi sighs then whispers back to her, "Not that well...but good so far,". Ami writes down her answers quickly finishing before her two blonde best friends. "I'm finished Mr. Tusuki," the math teacher walks towards her desk, "Good work Mrs. Mizuno," he pauses staring at Usagi and Minako, "Unlike two students I know...," both Usagi and Minako fall over in their seats.  
  
Outside in the hall a girl falls over in a slump near the lockers. Makoto raises her hand in Math class, "Mr. Tusuki? may I be excused?," Mr. Tusuki nods, "Yes Mrs. Kino you may..but hurry," Makoto smiles sweetly, "Hai!,". Makoto walks to her locker but is startled when she see's a red- head wearing the Juuban High School uniform lying on the floor near the lockers. "Are you ok?," the girl slowly opens her eyes looking at Makoto, "Sa-sailor Jupiter?..," Makoto's eyes widen, "Huh?,". The girl continues to speak slowly yet steadily, "It's me..Princess Kakyuu..," Makoto suddenly recognizes the girl, "Kakyuu? what are you doing here?," a voice is heard behind her, "So that's where you were Princess,". Yaten smiles holding out his hand to Kakyuu, "Thank you..Yaten..," Makoto stares on in shock, "What are you guys doing back on Earth..I thought you left," Seiya answers Makoto's question, "The princess wanted a vacation from Kakuusei so we brought her here,".  
  
Makoto walks in followed by Yaten, Taiki, Seiya and Kakyuu. "Mr. Tusuki..I met Taiki, Yaten and Seiya in the hall, they say they've come back to finish the schoolyear since they're not on tour,". Mr. Tusuki smiles, "It's great to have you back boys, oh and who's this?," Kakyuu speaks up, "My name's.. Riki Kakyuu,". Mr. Tusuki smiles shaking the girls hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kakyuu, Ami and her friends will show you around the school,".  
  
Tokyo, Japan - Cherry Blossom Park  
  
Usa lands hard on her butt, "Oww! I hate my landings..," she stands up rubbing her now sore backside. Haruka and Michiru pull up on the roadside, "Need a lift little rabbit?," Usa smiles running towards them, "Haruka! Michiru! It's good to see you again!,". Haruka speaks to Usa while she drives towards Usagi's house, "So..Usa why are you in the past again?," Usa blushes slightly, "I missed my friends..and since there's no Sailor Saturn in the future..,". Michiru clears her throat, "We understand Usa, you don't have to explain," Usa jumps up slightly excited, "Oh thank you! thank you!,".  
  
Haruka stops in front of Usagi's house, "Well here you are Usa-chan," Usa gets out of the car and waves as Haruka and Michiru drive off. Usa rings the doorbell, "Hello? Auntie Tsukino! it's me your neice Usa!," Ikuko answers the door to see her pink-haired 'neice', "Usa! I didn't know you were coming,".  
  
Alternate Reality - Dark Moon, Beryl's Castle  
  
Kunzite stares into a crystal ball his eyes shining with a evil glow to them, "Hmm..so there's another reality in which our Queen is defeated?," Wise Man appears from the shadows, "Yes..it is true..I have seen it with my own eyes,". Malachite snorts, "Don't listen to that old fool Kunzite..he truly doesn't understand our Queen's power," Wise Man hisses at Malachite, "You Malachite..are the fool!," Wise Man waves his hand over the crystal ball, "These are images of Queen Beryl fighting against Sailor Moon,".  
  
Both Malachite and Kunzite stare in disbelief at the images appearing before them, Zoicite grumbles to himself, "I can't believe it....Queen Serenity's daughter defeats our Queen!,". Wise Man begins to fade, "These images will be destroyed if you kill Sailor Moon in her own future..," Zoicite speaks up, "How?," Wise Man's voice can be heard after he disappears, "In time you will know my friends..in due time..,".  
  
Next Episode....  
  
Sailor Moon is in danger! Enemies from the past return to haunt her! Can her friends and daughter save her?! This will truly get interesting. Find out what happens in the next episode of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Chibimoon: "Eternal Moon Legacy!, Queen Beryl's return!". 


End file.
